Hide and Seek
by Katse
Summary: ESpecial 31 de Octubre. ¿Juegas a las escondidas? ES muy divertido...


**Y bueno, heme aquí atacando nuevo fandom xD**

 **Recordarles que los personajes no me pertenecen y yo solo los ocupo para mi libre satisfacción.**

 **Tiene supuestamente suspenso y terror (supuestamente).**

 **Y serán un poco cortos los capítulos.**

+++++++++oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo++++++++++

 **Ding, Dong**

Había tenido la misma pesadilla desde hace una semana. Comenzaba con unos ojos azules muy hermosos, pero de pronto estos cambiaban y el carmesí reinaba. Una tétrica sonrisa siempre acompañaba a los ojos. Solía correr y esconderse, no importa el escenario que apareciese, un bosque, una casa abandonada, la escuela a la que asistió de pequeño, o el hospital donde trabaja la mamá de su mejor amigo, Scott. Siempre intentaba ocultarse y corría lo mas rápido que daban sus piernas, y cuando creía que estaba por atraparlo despertaba.

Estaba desesperado, se estaba volviendo paranoico a partir de esa pesadilla. Sentía que lo observaban todo el tiempo. O que lo seguían. Y su TDAH no ayudaba mucho y el medicamento no lo tranquilizaba lo suficiente, no experimentaba esa sensación desde que tenia 12 años y su mamá había muerto.

Recordaba esa pesadilla en particular, y creía haberla dejado atrás hacía mucho con las intensas terapias y ayuda de su padre y Scott, al parecer su mente le jugó mal y no olvidó del todo la pesadilla. No como lo había pensado.  
De pequeño muchas veces entro en pánico por sentirse observado o quedar atrapado en lugares cerrados o demasiado abiertos, además que tomo una aberración al hecho de quedarse solo por mucho tiempo.

La primera ocasión en la que sufrió un ataque de pánico productos de sus pesadillas fue cuando regresaba de la escuela, iba tarde por culpa de uno de sus profesores, quien a propósito lo había dejado en detención y por su culpa perdió el autobús de vuelta a casa.  
Su padre tenia turno hasta muy noche así que no pudo ir a buscarlo y le toco caminar desde el Instituto a su casa, casi cinco kilómetros.

Estaba oscureciendo y no habían muchas personas por los alrededores, nunca le pareció tan tétrico vivir en una ciudad donde había mas bosque que habitantes, hasta le parecía hermoso. Pero ese día en especial le daba escalofríos. La insistente sensación de que era asediado por algo que no podía ver le congelaba la sangre. Comenzó a caminar mas rápido. Su corazón latía muy fuerte, casi podía sentir que se le saldría del pecho.  
Volteo muchas veces a ver hacia atrás, a los lados, hacia al bosque. Pero nada. Aparentaba un inquietante silencio. No se detuvo por nada, esperaba llegar antes de que oscureciera, no es que le tuviera miedo a la oscuridad, pero desde que la misma pesadilla se repetía cada noche intentaba tener una pequeña linterna a mano.

De pronto el silencio fue interrumpido, justo cuando el último rayo de sol se perdía entre las espesas nubes del cielo y el bosque cobraba un sentido aun mas terrorífico con toda la neblina que comenzaba a crearse.  
El particular sonido venia de una pequeñita caja de musica a la orilla de la carretera. En cualquier otro momento la musica le hubiera parecido hermosa y atrayente pero esa noche, en medio de la nada, el que apareciera de pronto hizo que su espíritu de supervivencia despertara. Había aprendido de las películas que le gustaba ver los fines de semana que nada bueno se esperaba de algo que aparecía así por así y menos con esa musica lenta y aguda, no era normal. Pero como siempre, nunca iba a poder contra su curiosidad y su innata y para nada sana pasión por investigar. Se acercó y recogió la caja.

Era rectangular muy simple y bonita, tenía grabado unas pequeñas figuras en el contorno que no podía descifrar del todo gracias a la oscuridad. Por dentro solo podía verse el mecanismo que hacia sonar la musica. De pronto el sonar se detuvo y todo volvió al silencio. Ya se había acostumbrado y le había tomado gusto a la musica, quiso volverla hacerla andar, pero... Para activarla necesitaba una llave.

Fue en ese instante en que su pulso paso de cero a mil en menos de un segundo. La maldita caja no funcionaba si no la activaban, no era como las automáticas que solo se abrían y el sonido saltaba. No. Ésta tenía una pequeña cerradura en la que se insertaba la llave y se le daban vueltas. Esa caja no estaba por casualidad allí. Alguien la había colocado y activado.

Comenzó a hiper ventilar, se estaba ahogando, a punto de colapsar hasta que una luz lo cegó y el sonido de el claxon de un carro hizo que gritara.

Unos minutos pasarían para cuando sintió unos brazos levantarlo, grito e intento safarse, mantenía cerrado los ojos todo el tiempo. Tenía miedo.  
Una tranquilizadora vos lo trajo a la realidad. Era su padre. Se aferro a la chaqueta que siempre usaba en las noches frías como esa, la del olor a café y papeles añejos, logrando que su joven corazón bajara el galope y normalizara su respiración. No tenía qué temer. Era su padre, quien secaba las lágrimas que no sabía había derramado.  
Y por un momento se sintió a salvo de todo peligro y asecho, de ojos rojos en la oscuridad y seres que lo perseguían. A salvo entre sus protectores brazos nada lo podría dañar ¿cierto?

Esa vez su padre se quedo con él, esperando hasta que lograra dormirse. No recordaba mucho qué paso después de que lo encontró, y al día siguiente cuando le preguntó a su padre sobre la cajita musical, éste simplemente respondió que no había nada.  
Eso lo extrañó mucho, pero prefirió no seguir hablando sobre el tema, seria mejor olvidarlo.  
Después de eso, siguió encontrando objetos raros que aparecían en lugares convenientemente solitarios. Intentaba ignorarlos y pasar de largo, pero siempre volvían a aparecer. Hasta que decidió quedarselos. Con el tiempo dejo de tener las pesadillas. Y luego los juguetes -sí, descubrió que eran juguetes pero no de esa época- también pararon. Pronto dejo en el olvido todo respecto a juguetes extraños y pesadillas de ojos rojos. Y un día, mientras ordenaba su cuarto se dio cuenta que el baúl donde guardó todo lo que encontró inexplicablemente, desapareció.

Pero ahora tenía la leve sospecha de que volvería encontrar esos viejos juguetes, algo en su interior lo presentía.

••••¤••••¤••••¤••••

-¿Tienes todo listo para mañana en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Alisson?  
-¿Qué... ?  
-Hermano, no me digas que lo olvidaste. Te dije que te encargaras del pastel. Oh vamos Stiles, solo eso nos hace falta.  
-Yo... Mierda, si lo olvidé. Pero no te preocupes, conozco al tipo de la tienda donde mi papá compra en "secreto" -hizo unas pequeñas comillas con sus dedos para más efecto - sus donas, le dije que las de mi padre las hiciera un poco más saludable, obvio tiene un costo extra pero todo por cuidar su salud...  
-¡Stiles!  
-Bueno, él conoce otra panadería que entregan los pasteles en tiempo récord. Dije que tendria el pastel y lo conseguiré.  
-Eso espero.  
Scott miraba con recelo a su amigo y solo esperaba que realmente llevara el pastel a tiempo, paso mucho tiempo organizando esa fiesta sorpresa.

Mientras tanto Stiles conseguía el numero para encargar el pastel.  
Después de unas llamadas, su sonrisa demostraba que lo había hecho.

-Listo!  
-¿A qué hora lo recogerás?  
-En dos horas, pero es a las afueras de Beacon, de modo que tengo que irme ya. Te aviso cuando lo tenga.  
Stiles tomo las llaves del Geep, estaba en la casa de Scott pasando un breve tiempo de tranquilidad antes de que la próxima criatura sobrenatural apareciera y les jodiera el día.  
-Si quieres puedo acompañarte.  
-No hay problemas, será rápido. Además tienes la cita con Alisson en media hora. No te preocupes yo lo tengo bajo control.  
Sonrió radiante y bajo de dos en dos las escaleras.

-  
Llevaba un buen rato manejando cuando el motor del geep comenzó a fallar.  
-Que conveniente ¿No pudo ser otro día verdad?  
Grito a la nada y salió para revisar que problema había. Recientemente lo había sacado del taller no era posible que se jodiera tan rápido nuevamente.  
Y en efecto no era nada malo, solamente el cable de la batería desprendido. Dio gracias al cielo que no era nada importante y volvió al interior del geep.

Estaba por arrancar cuando lo escucho. Lo sabía. Sabía que eso pasaría. Giro lentamente su rostro al lado del pasajero donde descansaba una inofensiva caja musical ya conocida. Escuchó la musica todo lo que duraba hasta que se detuvo. No volteó a ver buscando a alguien, sabia que no lo encontraría y simplemente tomo la caja.  
Se sorprendió al darse cuenta que esta vez una pequeña llave de aspecto antiguo atada a una cadena de plata estaba en la cerradura de la cajita. Giró lentamente la cerradura y la musica volvió a sonar.  
Su corazón se agito pero no tanto como la primera vez.  
Cuando acabo de nuevo, desprendió la llave y se la colocó alrededor del cuello. Siguió su camino a la panadería para recoger el pastel. Guardo la caja musical en la guantera y no la saco en todo el recorrido hasta estar de vuelta en su casa.  
Esta vez no seria el niño asustadizo, se encargaría de investigar que significaban las extrañas marcas en la caja y con un poco de suerte también descubriría quien la hacia aparecer y desaparecer.

Como esperaba, los objetos siguieron apareciendo. Después de la caja musical lo siguiente fue un pequeño carrusel con tres pequeños caballitos de mar muy coloridos. Era muy extraño y bonito. Realmente no recordaba todo lo que encontró de pequeño, y no sabía si ese carrusel también fue uno de los regalos que encontró hace mucho, lo único de lo que estaba seguro de recordar era la caja musical.

Cuando empezó a investigar los grabados en la caja se encontró con algo muy interesante.

Según lo que pudo entender en un libro demasiado destartalado y antiguo que saco de la biblioteca y varios blogs bien frikis en san Google, los grabados eran runas y cuando se encontraban en un objeto en específico dejaban una fuerza o tipo de esencia espiritual para beneficio de la persona que lo usara, funcionaba como un hechizo. Las runas grabadas en la caja tenían por nombre:

•Algiz

•Eihwaz

•Laguz

El significado de esas tres runas era algo extenso que él supo resumir entre simples palabras:

*Protección

*Advertencia

*Fluidez

Que juntas decían algo como "Tienes mi protección pero ten cuidado de lo que se esconde, todo está conectado"

Eso más que todo dejaba dudas y casi nada de respuestas. Y sin pistas para saber quién era el personaje detrás del misterio. Aunque hay un dicho que dice "la curiosidad mató al gato", pero en su interior pensaba que el gato murió sabiendo, y de todas formas ¿no se supone que los gatos tienes nueve vidas? Solo habrá gastado una.

A finales de mes ya tenía doce objetos diferentes, y ninguna relación entre ellos a excepción de las runas. Simplemente eran cosas que solo se imaginaba que encontraría en una tienda de antigüedades o si era un coleccionista de juguetes que dejaron de fabricarse cincuenta años atrás. El más actual que veía entre ellos era un trenecito rojo de cuerda del tamaño de una caja de zapatos, algo con lo que de seguro jugó su papá.

Era martes por la noche y después de un largo día viendo entrenar a la manada, sintiéndose desgastado, decidió que hoy dormiría temprano. Después de una corta ducha se cambió y se acostó. No sabe en qué momento se quedó dormido pero cuando una parte de su conciencia despertó, un escalofrío lo recorrió de pies a cabeza. Sentía la mirada sobre él, e ingenuamente como cuando de pequeño, se cubrió con las sabanas haciéndose un ovillo. El cuarto estaba más helado aunque la ventana se encontrara cerrada.

Era una sensación que no entendía, tenía miedo pero no sabía a qué le tenía miedo, y era algo absurdo después de tanto loco sobrenatural que llegaba a Beacon Hills al que tenían que enfrentarse. La temperatura bajo otros dos grados y la tela fina no hacía nada por alejar el frío.

Decidió que si tenía que morir lo haría de frente y no escondiéndose entre sus sabanas. Lentamente se descubrió y observo su cuarto a oscuras. Nada fuera de lo normal. Un ruido le hizo brincar del susto hasta que se fijó que solo era una rama que golpeaba contra su ventana. Se levantó y camino hacia el interruptor de la luz pero se detuvo al escuchar de nuevo el sonido y una vez más giro su rostro hacia la ventana, de pronto recordó que no sería posible que golpeara con su ventana porque hace poco su padre lo había podado, sintió ese escalofrío tenebroso esparcirse por su espalda otra vez y en esta ocasión sí entro en pánico. Sea lo que sea que estuviera afuera, lo miraba fijamente y sonreía.

Se congelo en medio de su habitación y comenzó a temblar. De nueva cuenta sabía que eso era absurdo, no debía tener miedo, pero estaba aterrado. Intento moverse y cuando al fin salió de su trance y dio unos cuantos pasos hacia la puerta, la "cosa" volvió a tocar la ventana. No entendía qué es lo que pretendía y no se quedaría a averiguarlo. Se giró hacia su mesa de noche y tomo su celular, se puso los zapatos y de paso agarro su fiel bate. Todo en menos de un minuto, seguía escuchado como tocaba la puerta y luego intentaba forzarla. No se atrevió a encender la luz y solo hecho un último vistazo antes de salir corriendo. Del otro lado de la ventana, los ojos rojos sonreían con diversión, y no lo entendía ¿cómo era posible ver esos ojos y la sonrisa pero no el resto del rostro?

Decidió que no quería ver más y salió de una vez por todas de su habitación, corriendo por las escaleras y saliendo por la puerta trasera. Ni de coña quería enfrentarse a eso, y menos solo. Corrió por la parte trasera de las casas de sus vecinos, siempre mirando a sus espaldas para saber si era perseguido, para su suerte nada lo perseguía. Habría corrido unas tres manzanas cuando se detuvo, poco faltaba para que amaneciera. Sentía su corazón latir desbocado y los nervios estaban a flor de piel, tanto así que hasta ahora notaba las suaves gotas que caían del cielo, de igual manera no se preocupó. Cuando estuvo más calmado tomo su celular para llamar a su padre y avisarle sobre el loco que estaba rondando, creyó que podría solucionar eso por el mismo y no fue así, ahora tenía que pedir ayuda si quería salir de esa.

Estaba repicando cuando sintió una respiración a sus espaldas. Su corazón se detuvo y creyó sentir su alma abandonar su cuerpo.

No había escapado.

Chan chan chaaaaaan xD  
Es mi primer fic para esta pareja y en este fandom. 😊

Esta historia va para los especiales de Hallowin, nunca esta demás un poco de suspenso. Comenten que les parece, me estoy arriesgando con el fandom de Teen Wolf.


End file.
